MY STAR
by peacheonsa1010
Summary: Seberapa terang aku mencoba bersinar. Aku tak cukup terang untuk bersanding bersama mu. -Jisoo/ Tahu, kah kau hyung? Seberapa terangnya diriku. Itu tergantung senyum mu. - Seokmin[Seoksoo,Soonhoon,Jeongcheol,CampusAU,love have,bxb,yaoi] wattpad : min(underscore)cheonsa


**TITLE**

MY STAR

 **CAST**

-Hong Jisoo

-Lee Seokmin

-Kwon Soonyoung

-Lee Jihoon

-Choi Seungcheol

-Yoon Jeonghan

 **GENRE**

Romantic, comedy, Campuslife, Friendship

_

 _Seberapa keras aku mencoba dan seberapa terang aku bersinar aku tak akan bisa seperti mu._

_

 **BRAKK**!

"ARGH! "Teriakan yang muncul dariku tepat saat pantat kesayanganku menyentuh lantai—sial! rasanya sakit sekali. Sisa hujan tadi malam memang merugikan semua orang!

"Bodoh! Apa,sih yang ku pikirkan sampai bisa jatuh begini?" rutuku.

katanya sih sakit namun, bukannya berdiri aku malah memilih untuk memanjangkan kakiku dan menopang badanku dengan kedua tangan tangan— Malas berdiri.

 **tap tap tap**

Suara sepatu yang terdengar nyaring.

Tentu saja karena tempat ini sepi. Tak ada siapa, pun kecuali aku dan tentunya si pemilik suara sepatu itu.

Tendangan kecilku rasakan di ujung sepatuku. Membuatku mendongak dan melihat siapa orang yang berani berani menendang kakiku.

"Memang, kau itu bodoh. Sudah tahu jatuh bukannya berdiri malah menyamankan posisi. "Setelah mengucapkannya ia tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan dan itu membuatku memberikan tatapan kesal setelahnya.

"Apa lihat lihat, hah? "Sambungnya lagi dengan wajah datar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyebalkan. Setelah itu ia berjalan melewatiku dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukan saku.

Selalu saja begitu. Dasar, Lee Seokmin menyebalkan!

"Mama, Jisoo pulang! "Teriakku begitu memasuki rumah.

"Oh! Jisoo-ya, sudah pulang? Sini sebentar." Suruh mamaku— Ouh, ayolah! aku bahkan belum sempat ganti baju.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan menghampiri mamaku yang sedang sibuk dengan HPnya di atas sofa." Ada apa, ma? "

"Lihat, baju ini bagus, ya? Mama ingin membelikannya satu untuk mu. Tapi, ini baju couple ... Yang satunya mau diberi ke siapa? "Ucap mamaku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sudah di artikan.

"Jangan aneh aneh, ma. "cicit ku sambil berjalan ke arah kamar dan eninggalkan mamaku yang sekarang sedang mengoceh tentang betapa sebalnya ia kepadaku.

Kata kata seperti "Hei, Jisoo! makannya cepat cari pacar! " dan kalimat sejenisnya yang sudah sangat aku hapal.

_

 _ **Author pov**_

Suara dentuman musik yang kencang terdengar mengalun di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh pemuda dan pemudi yang tidak tahu malu berdansa ria dengan pakai terbuka mereka.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang kesini untuk kesenangan, Jihoon kesini karena ia terpaksa. Teman temannya berkata bahwa Yehana—seseorang yang Jihoon sukai. Akan datang kesini untuk berkumpul bersama mereka. Jadilah kesempatan itu Jihoon gunakan untuk mendekati Yehana.

"Bagaimana? Ia tak bisa dihubungi? "Ya, tadinya begitu rencananya. Sebelum Jihoon sadar bahwa Yehana tak kunjung datang padahal malam sudah mulai larut.

"Ia menjawab panggilanku dengan suara serak dan paraunya tak jarang ia terbatuk batuk. 100% aku yakin ia flu. "Jihoon teridam.

"Itu pasti karena ia hujan hujanan kemarin malam. Hari ini,pun aku tak melihatnya di kampus. Hei, Jisung sepertinya aku harus ke apartement Yehana dan menjenguknya. "Ucap Jihoon sebelum ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jisung.

Jisung menunjukan jempolnya "Jangan lupa siapkan pengaman, bung! " Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan tawa lepas.

Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tak berpihak pada Jihoon lihatlah, baru ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bar seseorang menabraknya dengan sangat keras. Ck, orang ini benar benar cari masalah tak tahukah ia jika orang yang ia tabrak ini punya sumbu marah yang pendek? Apa lagi ia sedang buru buru dan itu menyangkut incarannya.

"Yak! Kau punya mata atau tidak! Kalau tidak di pakai lebih baik aku mencoloknya dan menariknya keluar! Sini biar ku tinju wajah mu! Brengsek! "

Orang yang tadi menabrak Jihoon kini mencengkram pundaknya erat dan menatap fokus ke arah mata Jihoon.

"A-apa lihat lihat? Kau benar benar mau ku colok!? "Kata katanya sih kasar tapi, pipinya memerah. Membuat orang yang menabraknya tadi tersenyum manis.

"Aiguu~ wajahmu memerah. Kau terlihat sangat manis dan sangat nikmat untuk disantap. Ayo, ikut aku kita habiskan malam panjang ini bersama!!"Soonyoung berbicara seperti orang gila, seenaknya saja ia mengapit Jihoon di antara lengan dan tangannya lalu membawa anak itu kemobilnya.

"Hei, bajingan! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku bawa mobil sendiri!! Hei! Keparat! Bangsat! "Jihoon terus memaki dari depan bar hingga ke mobil Soonyoung. Meski mabuk tenaga laki laki itu besar juga. Masa Jihoon yang sedang benar benar sadar tak bisa mengalahkannya?

"KAU GILA!? Keluarkan aku sekarang! Buka pintunya!! Tidak!! (jihoon berteriak saat Soonyoung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi) turunkan aku sekarang atau aku akan melompat!!"Seakan tuli, Soonyoung hanya menyeringai bak orang gila dan tidak mempedulikan kata kata Jihoon sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu lompatlah. Siap siap besok namamu ada di koran dengan headline 'pria manis ini mati konyol karena nekat melompat keluar dari mobil yang melaju kencang ' "Skatmat! Jihoon terdiam. Ia tak mau mati konyol karena melompat. Ia juga tak mau mati di ranjang laki laki no name ini!

"Kalau begitu, pelankan mobilnya!"Soonyoung tersenyum sinis.

"Jawab dulu kalau kau mau menghabiskan malam dengan ku,"Jihoon menoleh cepat ke arah Soonyoung dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Gila! "

Jawaban Jihoon sepertinya tidak membuat Soonyoung senang. buktinya ia kembali dengan wajah menyeramkannya dan menaikan kecepatan mobilnya, belum lagi kini ia ugal ugalan.

Polisi, dimana diri mu! Cepat tangkap kami! Begitu pikir Jihoon—Ia putus asa.

"Astaga! Baik, baik maafkan aku! Aku bersumpah aku minta maaf! Pelankan mobilnya! "

"Katakan 'iya' !! "Jihoon berdecak kesal dengan wajah tak tenangnya. Ia masih mau lulus dari kampusnya dan bekerja menjadi seorang dokter!!

"Argh!! Iya! Aku berkata iya!! "Soonyoung tersenyum tampan dan memelankan kecepatan mobilnya.

Setengah perjalanan dihabiskan dengan Jihoon yang diam—berfikir lebih tepatnya. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan? Keperawa- ah tidak! Keperjakaannya akan segerja di ambil beberapa saat lagi!! Dengan laki laki gila yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya!!

"Aku bukan pelacur! Aku tak berpengalaman! Kau tak akan puas. "

"Semua serigala suka daging segar."Seringaian nakalnya membuat Jihoon bergidik ngeri.

"Aku suka wanita! "

"Aku juga, sayang. Tapi, itu dulu ... Sebelum aku melihat mu. "

_

 _ **Jisoo pov.**_

Sepertinya terbebas dari mamaku tak membuahkan arti apa apa di kamarku,pun aku tak melakukan banyak hal hanya berbaring tak jelas dan berselancar di sosial media.

 _Ting_!

L.seokmin97 reply your story.

 **L.seokmin97** : Hei, berhenti membuat story seperti itu. Menggangguku!

Dahiku berkerut membaca pesannya.

Ia memberikan balasan itu pada sebuah story yang berisikan fotoku yang sedang memeluk Soonyoung.

Anak ini keracunan apa, sih? Kalau ia tidak suka. Ia bisa berhenti memfollowku, kan? Tak perlu repot repot protes seperti orang gila.

 **Joshua_hong** : Kalau tak suka, tak usah lihat storyku!

 **L.seokmin97** : Itu selalu muncul. Bukan salahku.

 **Joshua_hong** : Kalau begitu itu nasib mu! Sudah, aku mau tidur! Lelah tahu.

 **L.Seokmin97 :** Lelah karena jatuh tadi? Kasihan, pantat mu pasti makin tipis setelah membentur lantai

 **Joshua_hong :** Sial! Jangan berkata macam macam kau Seokmin! ( ºÄº )( ºÄº )

 **L.seokmin97 :** Emoticon itu sangat mirip dengan mu

Tak peduli!! Aku mematikan ponselku dan memutuskan tidur.

Lagi lagi kami hanya bertukar pesan yang tak penting. Hah... Apa kau juga melakukannya pada semua wanita berdada besar itu?

_

 _ **Author pov.**_

 _ **BRAK**_!!

"ARGH! SIAL! kau mau apa, eoh!? Kemarikan botolnya kau! Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak!entikan. "Jihoon mencoba meraih sebotol penuh minuman keras yang asik Soonyoung teguk.

Ia sudah mabuk! Dan masih minum lagi. Soonyoung gila! Ia bisa membunuh Jihoon kalau begini!

"Tidak mau!! Aku sedang stress! Dan kau! Kau harus membuat stress ku hilang! "Soonyoung mendorong Jihoon ke kasur dan menindihnya.

Semua lanjutan cerita mereka di part ini akan ada di sepcial chapter.

_

 **Next morning.**

 **Di kampus.**

 **Jisoo pov.**

"Jichu hyung~~~"Panggilan manja ini sudah pasti datangnya dari Daehwi.

Dia juniorku di kampus ini. Jangan salah sangka, panggilan manis tadi itu bukan menyatakan bahwa kami berteman dekat. Itu tandanya kau harus mengatakan 'iya' untuk apa, pun yang akan di katakannya nanti.

"Iya, ada apa? "Jawabku dengan senyum manis. Senyum termanis yang ku bisa.

Itu adalah peraturan tetap kalau kau berbicara dengan Lee Daehwi.

"Eung~~ mintakan id linenya Seokmin hyung. "Mataku membulat kaget begitu ia mengatakan kalimatnnya.

Aku? Meminta id line Seokmin? Yang benar saja!

Jika aku meminta id line Seokmin ku pastikan ke'esokan harinya ketika aku membuka pintu rumah ku pasti ada Park Chanyeol member EXO yang akan membawakan ku 99 bunga beserta cincin kawin ke rumah ku.

99 bunga artinya cinta abadi.

"Kenapa aku? Tak bisakah yang lain? "Tanyaku, tidak! Lebih tepatnya tolakan halusku yang masih disertai senyuman manis.

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya "I'ih! Kau kan istrinya~ ya, ya, ya! Tolong katakan, iya! " Kini anak itu malah memegang lenganku dan mengayun ayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan manja—dan itu membuatku pusing.

Iya, dia memang kelihatan imut saat melakukan itu tapi, mengingat ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku adalah istri dari Lee Seokmin membuatku ingin menamparnya.

"Daehwi-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bukan istri Seokmin. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku tak menggunakan tanda seru!

Peraturan tetap! Jangan pernah membentak Lee Daehwi!

"Iya, hyung kau, iya! Aku membutuhkan id linenya. Ia, sekelompok dengan ku, kami harus mendapatkan id linenya agar bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri dia itu bintang kampus, dia sangat sibuk! "Aku mencoba berfikir. Mencari cara agar aku bisa mengatakan 'tidak' tanpa menyakiti perasaannya.

"Memangnya ia tidak mau memberikan id linennya? Itu kan untuk kebutuhan kelompok atau mungkin, kau yang belum meminta padanya. Nanti setelah kelasnya selesai cobalah kau minta padanya. Ia pasti mau kok. "Daehwi menghela nafas kesal. Raut wajahnya menunjukan seberapa lelah ia berjuang.

"Sudah, hyung! Mulai dari aku, Yeri bahkan seorang Park Jihoon, pun dia tolak! Bagaimana ini? "Lee Daehwi menggila. Ia menceritakannya dengan menggebu nggebu sambil memukul meja kantin. Membuatku sedikit malu karena beberapa mahasiswa mulai melihat kearah kami.

Aku menunduk untuk berfikir sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah ku. Bagimana, ya?

Lee Seokmin memang seseorang yang tertutup. Ia memprivat semua akun sosial medianya. Tak membiarkan seorang,pun yang ia tak kenal untuk memfollow akunnya.

Entah bagaimana carannya ia bisa menemukan akunku lalu setelahnya membanjiri DMku dengan permintaan untuk mem'follbacknnya

Untuk masalah id line... Aku, pun sejujurnya tak memiliki id linenya dan kami juga tak pernah menyinggung masalah itu saat kami chat di DM. Jadi, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk adik tingkat ku ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan username instagramnya saja? Kalian masih bisa bertukar pesan meski,pun Seokmin tak memfollow mu. Setuju? "Daehwi tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana jika ia tak membalasnya? "Daehwi terlihat khawatir.

"I-itu rrr akanku usahakan untuk membujuknya. Tapi, aku tak dapat berjanji, oke? Aku bukan siapa siapanya. "Daehwi mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis membuatku terhipnotis untuk ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis dan menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Kemanisan Daehwi membuatku tak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang sedang membungkuk diantara kami.

"Hei, aku baru tahu jika seorang kucing bisa menepuk kepala seorang manusia. "Celetuknya membuatku kaget dan dengan refleks menoleh kearahnya. Sial! Wajahnya terlihat sangat besar karena ia berdiri tepat di antara kami berdua—Sangat dekat!

Laki laki tadi memasang wajah menyebalkannya. Membuatku ingin menyiramnya dengan dua gelas minuman yang ada di tangannya—laki laki itu adalah Seokmin.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh? "Persetan dengan Daehwi yang masih ada disini. Anak itu juga terlihat bersiap siap untuk pergi. Ku harap ia tak mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau itu, kan kucing. Kenapa bisa mengusap kepala seorang manusia. "Dia tertawa lepas setelahnya. Sial! Ia mengejekku

Jangan lupakan tangan jahilnya yang kini mengacak ngacak rambutku. Jangan tanyakan dimana ia menaruh dua gelas minumannya tadi. Ia menaruh salah satunya di mejaku.

Setelah puas membuat rambutku—Ini lebih cocok di sebut sarang burungberantakan. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan satu tangannya memegang minuman dan satunya ia letakan di saku.

Eh, satu minuman? Ia kemanakan yang satunya?

"HEI, SEOKMIN! JANGAN MENINGGALKAN SAMPAH DI MEJA KU!! "Teriakku sambil mengangkat minuman yang ditinggalkan Seokmin tadi.

"BUAT MU SAJA! AKU SALAH BELI MINUMAN! "Ia balas teriak. Lihatlah ia bahkan tak sekedar berbalik untuk mengucapkannya.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan memperhatikan minumannya.

"Andai saja ia benar benar memberikan minuman ini padaku. Pasti aku akan sangat senang ... BODOH! Apa yang aku pikirkan!? "Monologku yang ku akhiri dengan menyesap minuman yang ditinggalkan Seokmin tadi.

_

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang ... "Pelajaran setelah makan siang membuatku mengantuk.

Kenapa temanku harus beda jurusan dengan ku, sih!? Aku kan jadi kesepian saat di kelas!

"Mahasiswa Seungcheol apa kau mendengarku? "Mrs. Lee berhenti menerangkan dan berjalan kearah seorang anak yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

Karena tempat duduknya berbentu U jadi Seungcheol bisa berhadapan sama Jisoo.

Melihat Seungcheol yang terus diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Mrs. Lee membuatku tak kuasa untuk tak memberikan kode dengan mataku.

Wajah Seungcheol yang tadinya tersenyum manis menatapku menjadi berubah perlahan. Mungkin karena kode kode yang ku buat membuat wajah ku menjadi aneh.

"Mahasiswa Seungcheol! Apa kau mendengarkan ku!? "Seungcheol yang sepertinya mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya perlahan melirik ke arah Mrs. Lee dengan wajah takutnya. Lucu rasanya melihatnya dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Err ... Iya, iya, saya mendengar anda Mrs. "Ia tersenyum manis saat ia sudah berhasil menetralkan wajah kagetnya tadi.

"Kalau anda mendengarkan saya, seharusnya pandangan anda dari tadi tertuju pada saya. BUKANNYA JISOO! Cepat kau keluar kelas sekarang! "

Seungcheol memasang wajah kagetnya. Begitu, pun denganku.

Kenapa harus bawa bawa aku? Dari tadi ia melihatku karena aku berada tepat di depannya bukan karena ia memperhatikanku—Jangan gila Mrs.

Aku, pun kadang melihat ke arah Seungcheol karena leherku pegal melihat ke arah samping. Tak jarang kami bertukar senyum atau candaan tanpa suara.

"K-kenapa Mrs? Saya mengerti apa yang anda ajarkan. Anda bisa bertanya kepada saya tentang pelajaran anda. Saya menjamin saya bisa menjawabnnya, "sayang, pembelaan Seungcheol tak membuat wajah Mrs. Lee berubah manis.

"Anda sudah mengerti apa yang akan aku terangkan, kan? Kalau begitu keluar! Atau harusku suruh Jisoo yang keluar? Ia menggangu konsteransi anda. "

Seungcheol lagi lagi menunjukan wajah kaget dan paniknya dan aku juga menunjukan wajah yang sama.

Aku? Keluar? Tolong katakan 'tidak' Seungcheol! Kau tak sejahat itu, kan mengorbakan aku untuk keselamatan mu!! Karena sejujurnya aku berada dalam kelas ini, pun aku tak memahami apa yang ia katakan. Bagaimana jika aku di luar kelas? Bukankah aku semakin tak paham?

"Tidak Mrs. Biar saya saja yang keluar. "Aku melihat Seungcheol dengan wajah sendu yang tertahan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sedih melihatnya harus keluar kelas seperti itu tapi, aku tetap tak mau di jadikan tumbal!

"Baik! Pelajaran berakhir sampai di sini. Jangan lupa untuk kumpulkan tugas kalian di pertemuan selanjutnya. Saya permisi dulu. "Suara bangku dan meja yang berdecit terdengar sangat nyaring sesaat setelah Mrs. Lee mengucapkan kaliamat itu. Ya, semuanya sibuk untuk merenggangkan otot dan memberesi barang mereka.

Aku,pun melakukan hal yang sama. Cepat cepat membereskan barangku dan berjalan keluar.

"Oh, mahasiswa Jisoo. Saya harap anda tak marah karena saya mengusir pacar anda. "Ucap Mrs. Lee disertai senyum nakalnya.

HAH!?OMONG KOSONG MACAM APA INI!?

"M-maaf Mrs. Tapi yang anda usir tadi bukanlah pacar saya. "Mrs. Lee tersenyum manis dan menepuk bahuku. Tepukannya di bahuku itu sama sekali tak membuatku menjadi meleleh atau menghangat! Itu malah membuat ku membeku, kaku!

"Tak usah sungkan. Itu normal kok, mahasiswa Jisoo. Tapi ... Ku kira kau berpacaran dengan Lee Seokmin si bintang kampus itu? Ternyata dengan Seungcheol? "Mrs. Lee benar benar seperti freezer yang membuatku beku dengan semua kata katanya!

Kenapa dengan semua orang? Mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pacar dan istri dari seorang Lee Seokmin? Padahal sepertinya ia sudah jelas ... Berpacaran ... Dengan ... Wanita ... Lain ...

"Anda salah paham Mrs. "Mrs. Lee tersenyum, menepuk pundak ku untuk yang kedua kalinya dan melenggang pergi dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk buku di lengannya.

Hiraukan saja Jisoo-ah... Ayo kita pergi mencari Soonyoung!

Tadinya aku berniat untuk langsung keluar dari area fakultasku karena aku takut Soonyoung sudah menunggu dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya tapi, ku urungkan ketika tak sengaja melihatnya tengah mencoba untuk memegang tangan seorang laki laki imut, mungil yang berwajah galak. Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Oh, Jisoo-ssi? Belum pulang? "Astaga, Seungcheol yang memanggilku membuatku merasa bersalah! Bisa tidak kau berpura pura tak melihatku!?

"Iya, seperti yang kau lihat. Temanku sedang ada urusan jadi aku harus menunggunya. "Seungcheol mengangguk paham.

"Hmm ... Soal tadi ... "Aku mencoba bertanya.

Canggung.

"Oh, soal tadi? "Seungcheol tersenyum manis. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi. Kau tenang saja, aku tak menyalahkan mu atas apa, pun kok. Lagi, pula memang benar aku melihat ke arah mu dan bukannya memperhatikan Mrs. Lee "Seungcheol mengakhiri kata katanya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia juga tersenyum manis. Ia jadi terlihat aneh.

"EKHM! "

_

 _ **Soonyoung pov.**_

"LEPASKAN! KAU MAU MEMPERKOSA KU YA! HMPPH!!! "Buru buru aku membekap mulut seseorang yang ada di hadapanku. Aku menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri sambil menunjukan senyum canggungku.

Apa apa'an anak satu ini? Bukankah kemarin ia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia menyetujui ajakanku untuk melakukannya?

Ia memukul mukul telapak tanganku berkali kali—tanda kehabisan nafas— dan membuatku tersadar lalu melepaskan bekapanku. "Hei, kau kenapa? "Ia bernafas lega setelah setelahnya.

Wajahnya jadi terlihat merah dan rambutnya jadi berantakan ... Entah kenapa terlihat imut. KALIAN JANGAN MENGGODAK KU! A-aku hanya mencoba jujur!

"Kau bertanya aku kenapa!? Kau yang kenapa!? Kau gila, eoh!? Sudah cukup kau melakukan hal aneh aneh padaku tadi malam! Jangan sampai ada yang kedua kalinya! "Ia menginjak kakiku dan melenggang pergi.

Aku menatapnya dengan aneh. Tadi malam? Berbuat aneh? Ia kenapa, sih?

Berbicara bersamanya membuatku melupakan tujuan awalku datang kesini. Menjemput temanku yang tak bisa mengendarai mobil. Sebenarnya aku ini temanmu atau supirmu!?

Aku yang tak sabaran, pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencarinya sendiri.

Emhh! Aku menunggunya dengan lelah di depan dan ia malah asik berbicara dengan laki laki tampan di sini.

"EKHM! "Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah kaget, begitu juga dengan laki laki yang bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Jisoo-ah, aku menunggumu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku dan kau malah bersantai dengan laki laki tampan. Cih, cepatlah pulang! Aku lapar. "Aku menarik tangan Jisoo dan membawanya ke mobilku. Iya, dia memang lebih tua tapi, berteman dari kecil dengannya membuatku terbiasa memanggilnya tanpa embel embel hyung.

Oh, tidak! Tidak! Ku mohon jangan salah paham! Aku menyukai wanita berdada besar! Bukannya model triplek seperti Jisoo ini.

Ingat, ya mantanku itu ada 15 dan semuanya 100% wanita. Ekhm, aku sudah membuktikannya—kalau kalian paham.

"Hei, tidak sopan menarik orang yang lebih tua seperti ini! Aku bukan kambing! "Celoteh marahnya saat kami sampai di mobil.

"Kau tak akan bisa menarik tangan se'ekor kambing. Lagi pula kau itu kucing, bukannya kambing. "Jisoo meniup poninya sebal.

"Tadinya aku sudah berniat untuk keluar tapi, ku lihat kau sedang bersenang senang dengan seseorang jadi, aku mengurungkan niatku dan malah mengobrol dengan Seungcheol."

Aku mengangguk tak berniat membahas si Seungcheol itu.

"Tapi, tadi itu siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. "Suara batukan canggung yang terdengar dariku. Haruskahku katakan? Aku malu.

"Ceritanya rumit otak pas pas'an mu tak akan sampai. "Jisoo membuat gerakan seperti akan memukulku.

"Oi! Jangan merendahkanku! "Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meremehkan. Mengerjai Jisoo memang menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu, tadi kau menarikku dengan cepat sampai tali sepatuku lepas! "Arah mataku mengikuti arah mata Jisoo. Tali sepatunya lepas.

Ia menunduk berniat menali sepatunya.

 _ **Ckittt**_!

"Aw!! Hei! Kau gila, eoh? Mau membuatku menjadi hantu gentayangan dengan kepala berdarah!? "

Protes Jisoo dengan wajah marahnya.

"Percayalah, kata kata yang akanku keluarkan akan membuat mu berterima kasih padaku. "

"Cepat katakan! Akan ku patahkan lehermu kalau sampai kata kata yang akan kau keluarkan tak menyenangkan hatiku. "

"Pangeranmu itu sedang asik bermandi keringat di lapangan basket. Ia terlihat sangat sexy. Tak mau kah kau turun untuk melihatnya? "

Jisoo dengan cepat menengok ke arah jendela mobil yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket. Wajahnya jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh, ia menatap kosong dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana, noona? Masih mau mematahkan leherku? "Aku mendekatinya dan berbisik di dekat lehernya.

Jisoo mengetuk kaca mobil dengan telunjuknya beberapa kali—tanda ia gugup dan ragu. "A-aku ingin melihatnya ... Tapi, aku tak mau membuatnya menjadi percaya diri. Bagaimana ini? "aku berdecak dan memutar bola mata.

Kenapa, sih kalian membuat cerita yang rumit? Bersikap gensi padahal saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kalau aku, sih bukan tipe yang seperti itu! Untuk mendepatkan hatinya kau harus menjadi berani!

"Bodoh! Cepat ikut aku! Kesempatan tak datang dua kali. "

 _ **Ceklek**_.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan menariknya keluar secara paksa. Ia masih bersikeras untuk tak mau turun. Ia malu.

Usaha keras ku membawanya ke pinggir lapangan berhasil juga. Jisoo adalah triplek yang berat.

Beberapa waktu kami habiskan untuk melihat pertandingan yang— menurutku —membosankan ini. Ayolah, aku seorang straight ! Untuk apa melihat para laki laki dengan otot besar memasukan bola ke dalam keranjang?

Ku lirik Jisoo yang sedang memperhatikan pangeran kudanya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya dia itu bahagia atau tidak sih?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari objek lain yang sekiranya lebih nikmat dipandang.

Eh? Ada laki laki itu? Laki laki aneh yang tak menepati janjinya. Dia sudah berjanji untu menghabiskan malam denganku. Bagaimana, pun caranya ia harus menghabiskan malam denganku!

 _ **Hap**_.

Suara riuh dan pandangan orang yang menuju ke arahku dan Jisoo membuatku melirik ke arah sebelah.

Jisoo terlihat kaget dengan kedua tangannya yang kini memegang bola basket—Beberapa cm sebelum bola basket itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Sial! Aku kecolongan! Harusnya aku menjaga Jisoo. Maafkan aku Jisoo-ah...

"Jisoo ka-

Ucapanku terhenti melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan kami. Dia pangeran kudanya, Jisoo— Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Seokmin. Jadi, sebaiknya aku diam dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Pergi ke arah laki laki tadi sepertinya tak buruk.

_

 _ **Author pov.**_

Seokmin tersenyum miring melihat Jisoo yang memasang wajah terkejut bukan mainnya.

Beberapa cm sebelum wajahnya rusak! Ia bisa pingsan dan hidungnya akan berdarah.

"Kemarikan bola, nya. "Tangan Seokmin sudah bersiap siap mengambil bola tetapi, Jisoo malah bergerak mundur dan menghindari Seokmin.

"Setidaknya ucapkan maaf, dulu! Dasar tak tahu malu! "Masih dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bola kini Jisoo berlagak dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Ck! Cepat kemarikan bolanya! "Seokmin laki laki baik tapi, sangat gengsi mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih. Semua laki laki memang begitu!

Jisoo bergerak mundur bersamaan dengan Seokmin yang maju. Suara riuh mulai memenuhi lapangan.

"Hei!! Cepat kembalikan bolanya! Kau memperlambat latihan mereka. "Teriak seorang adik tingkat dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dada dan wajah sombongnya. Daehwi, kah dia?

"Tidak sebelum orang di depanku ini minta maaf! "Jisoo berteriak pada Daehwi lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Seokmin.

Seokmin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melirik ke arah bawah dan menemukan bahwa Jisoo belum mengikat tali sepatunya. Ide jahil mulai muncul di otak pintarnya itu.

Seokmin menginjak tali sepatu Jisoo, sebelah tangannya ia arahkan kebelakang beberapa cm dari punggung Jisoo. Tak mencurigakan sama sekali, Jisoo tak menyadari apa apa.

"Kau ingin aku minta maaf? "Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan men-HEI!! "Teriakan terdengar begitu Jisoo yang tadinya mencoba mundur merasakan bahwa ia akan terjatuh kebelakang.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya erat. Ia berfikir bahwa jatuh kelantai itu akan terasa sakit. Ia merasa mengambang. Tak sakit sama sekali. Sebuah tangan menahanya. Tangan besar yang terasa nyaman di punggungnya.

Jisoo membuka matanya secara perlahan. Pangeran kudannya tepat berada di depannya. Tampan sekali!!

"Jangan harap aku akan mengatakannya."Sebuah seringain nakal lalu, tangan Seokmin yang satunya mengambil paksa bola di tangan Jisoo.

_

 _Seokmin menginjak tali sepatu Jisoo tapi menggunakan tangannya untuk menjaga agar Jisoo tak jatuh._

_

 **TBC**

Ku greget dengan mereka :")


End file.
